


My Refuge

by InspireTheFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dealing with issues, Emotionally Constipated Loki, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, I fix Marvel, I love naps, Im sad from infinity war, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Like, Loki actually uses magic, Love, Numerous naps, Refugee Loki, SO MUCH FLUFF, Screw You Marvel, Self-Indulgent, Soft Female Character, Strong Female Characters, he is in hiding, missing Loki, self-indulgent author attempts to fix her emotions, snuggles, so Loki doesnt die, so soft, soft fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: Just a lot of soft one-shots with my fav sharp boi. <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, when i wrote the first one shot thats all it was, a one shot. and then i wrote more and eventually i titled the document: "Just a lot of soft one-shots with my fav sharp boi".  
> but that seemed a little too long for the title. And because i just love fluff with a side of angst the title is as is.  
> Welcome to a numerous amount of oneshots that dont quite make a story but which i love all the same with Loki and my OC (a woman of color but it isnt stressed or mentioned at all beyond light description, she really could be anyone).  
> This is my attempt at reeconciling with what they did to my boy in Infinity War.  
> Saw trailer for Endgame, Marvel wants to murder me, i swear.

"Do you make a habit of caring for beings that don't reciprocate your ardent affections?"

"Hehe, maybe." she grinned sheepishly, looking at her beloved pets "But i know they care about me at least a little bit. Even if it's only to provide it's basic needs; food, water, shelter, and the occasional belly scratch." she leaned down and pet her cat, Bagheera as he walked by, nudging into her hand before returning to his very important business.

Both she and Loki watch as he leaves the room before Loki speaks again "But your level of affection is much higher than this creatures. I watched that beast scratch you not two hours ago. They make you bleed and it's nothing to you."

She smiles with what couldnt be called anything but glee "It's ok."

Its all she can think to say. Because when he says it like that, any sane person would realize how one sided the relationship between and her cat was. But she wasn't a normal, sane person. She was a cat person.

He looked at her with repulsion and what might have been worry before it sinked to disgruntled indifference. "Your habits will get you hurt more." He said and she cocked her head slightly, grinning lopsidedly at him.

"Is that concern? Concern by the all-mighty Loki for a lesser being? How perplexing." She teased relentlessly. He clicked his teeth in annoyance and she smiled wider at his annoyance.

"I was stating the obvious.”

“Ah, of course.” She plays along, exaggerating her tone, of course. He frowns and turns away to walk out the kitchen.

She laughs under her breath and goes back to her chores.

 


	2. 2

The argument came up again while she was feeding her dog and her cat for the night.

  
“I'm like their momma. Thats why i will baby them or call them my kids. Except they are better than children because they’ll never curse my name or leave me.” She laughed lightly on the subject but Loki looked deep in thought, a hand over his mouth and an eyebrow raised.

  
“Whouldn’t they eventually leave if they no longer received food from you?” He asked, and she nodded in contemplation at the logical assumption.

  
“Maybe. But that rarely happens. If this was the animal kingdom I'm sure they'd move on. But something happens when they are domesticated. Animals grow attached to their owners. There are tons of stories of abusive owners and their pets that never acted out against them despite being treated poorly. Those are really rare and sad cases, though.” She said, feeling downtrodden just by the reminder.

  
She leaned over and pet her puppy for good measure. Taking note of how big he has gotten in the sinle year he has been alive. She reminded herself to do something for Heros birthday and went to fill the water bowl for Bagheera. Her black cat was a mutt and received from the pound so she did not know his specific birthday but she usually celebrated it around august.

  
She noticed Loki was perched on his usual seat on the counter so when she stopped at the sink beside him, they found each other edging on personal space.  
“The great thing about animals is they think your the best.” She smiles, carefully filling the water bowl “And in a way, it makes you want to be the best you can be. You never want to let then down because they rely on you. They're pure love.” she smiles and looks up at Loki. He was looking at her with the usual amount perplexity. As if she was a jigsaw puzzle with no border pieces.

  
He did not seem to have any words so she took the water dish back to the feeding platform. When that was done she washed her hands. Loki did not say much else, he slipped off the counter and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. She saw him pause from her peripheral vision. She noticed how he thought about it and got out a second cup. He filled both with water and ice from the fridge and plopped one down on the counter next to her before leaving the kitchen with his own.

  
She looked at it and smiled before looking down at the floor. She saw both her children sitting right at her feet, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

  
She laughed “you guys are pathetic. You just ate!”

She took her drink and a book and opened the back door. She let them out to use the bathroom or play around at their leisure as she sat on the porch swing and read her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, this is just cute.  
> i dont have much of an idea for backstory but i figured some random, anon-female oc was okay for the pure fluff purposes.  
> more fluff to come.  
> BTW, i love domestic Loki and earth-adjusting Loki... in case you couldnt already tell.


End file.
